


The Forge

by syncro37



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, bismuth spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven goes home after a long day. Despite his strength, the sword isn't getting any lighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forge

Steven tentatively carried the bubble, watching the drill sink into the lava. The sword felt a lot heavier now.

He limped towards the crevice, dragging the blade along the ground. Sweat and tears poured down his cheeks. The ground burned. He glanced at the rivers of lava, then to the sword.

"No," he rasped, "they would never forgive me, not after what I did to Bismuth. And Connie..."

After tearing his eyes away from the lava, he plunged the sword into the stone and turned. The plate rose and Steven leaned on the handle, bracing himself. When the plate shifted to a halt, Steven pulled the blade up. Weapons hung around the walls like decorations. They dulled in comparison to Rose's vibrant sword, but Steven would give anything to toss it for something else.

Rose....

He looked into the pink metal. It returned his reflection. "I'm not Rose," he said.

"I am not Rose!"

Steven gripped the handle firmly. This was now his sword.

The path outside remained. He marched across a desolate wasteland, using his sword as an aid. Before activating the warp pad, Steven gave the place one last smile. 

He'd have to thank Bismuth later, but for now, he had something important to tell the gems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Criticism and feedback always welcome.
> 
> Man, Bismuth went nuts but she's the only one that has said anything negative about Rose. That's pretty cool in my book!


End file.
